Baldness and thinning hair can come with age, by genetic predisposition, clogged pores, viruses, and the like. More specifically, excess male hormones, dirty scalps(from dandruff, itching, etc.), low metabolism, tension of the scalp, stress and heredity are known factors for thinning hair and baldness. Over the years various preparations have been proposed for the treatment of baldness usually with poor results. The most infamous and successful as been minoxidil. See column 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,817 to Bazzano, which is incorporated by reference. However, minoxidol is a very expensive medication that only provides success rates of no more than up to approximately 1/3 of users of the application.
Other preparations involving artificial concoctions, vitamins, minerals, and like solutions have been applied with no more success. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,481 to Picken, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,510 to DiTucci; U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,818 to Dubief; U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,480 to Vermeer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,575 to Breitbarth; U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,056 to Le Roy; U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,817 to Bazzano; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,990 to Miyauchi.